Reflections
by Nhit
Summary: A piece of Akame and Tatsumi interacting in a less manga-esque setting.


I don't own any of the rights to AGK

This is written in first person format through Tatsumi, the dialogue usually follows one person with the other person's response.

* * *

Akame was beside me. I was just made aware of her presence out of the corner of my eye. She blended in really well with the dark with her normal attire. The moonlight and absence of sunlight made everything look more grim, though not simply pensive. Akami's presence and the surroundings looked still, silent and despondent. The dark threatened to engulf and suppress any light which the world might yet be capable of engendering.

"Oh, so you noticed. Why are you out here?" I asked. Usually I leave the base to visit the grave-site. I try to avoid making it obvious.

"If it's a somewhat regular occurrence, everyone is going to notice, we're trained to notice, we're assassins." Akame answers.

"Right. Thanks for not laughing at me by the way." I mention.

"For what?"

"That one time earlier when I said that Night Raid are assassins of justice. You were the only one who didn't laugh."

Nothing. I suppose she doesn't have much to say, or doesn't want to, like usual. I prolong the conversation.

"When I first met you- granted I was under the impression that you were a 'bad guy', I thought you were cold hearted, a typical assassin who was selfish, didn't have any empathy for anyone. But, I was wrong."

Letting a moment pass, Akame then simply says "I'm not inhuman."

"I know. You appear untouchable, aloof and detached from others but you still retain your humanity despite everything you've been through. Speaking of that, there was a soldier, my teacher. I heard a villager ask him something once, about how it was, warfare, and my teacher told him, dead serious, 'Don't you understand? You can't understand.' Thing is, even if you explain it to someone, someone that has no experience won't understand how it is, they'll just be able to get an idea of how it is, but they don't know how it really is, the problem is that the person asking for understanding can't understand. That's it. It's also like that for anything else, such as people that don't have any practical skills such as hunting. They'll say that these stories about surviving despite being lost or stranded for long periods are amazing, that they themselves could never do it, but how do they know? They don't, they haven't been put in the situation. Having thought back on it, that also goes for what I went through after coming to the capital."

Akame remained perfectly still.

I continued "I was actually warned about it by travelers- how's that for story foreshadowing?- they said the capital had monsters, the people were corrupt and really dangerous. I didn't know what to make of it, I didn't understand what it meant. My first experiences in the capital were actually being rescued by you people from that deceitful family- then I went on to be an assassin, and... I never thought any of it would happen. I grew up with nothing that had to do with assassination or the capital, so I guess that's really my ignorance which would be expected, but it's still just... so different than what I would have thought it would be."

I laughed and went on, maybe laughing helps "Why are some people so evil? How are they so evil? How is it possible? I told myself that it was because they allowed themselves to succumb to awful ways, that they were ignorant and led astray, but wasn't I the ignorant one? I didn't comprehend everything...

I grew up a small, close-knit village, never heard anything about capital corruption or the rest of the world being this different- or that my life would be. After going through the missions a few times, whether I'm in my bed or out here, I just think about what happened. I never would have thought I would have done any of it... but here I am. If you don't mind me asking, how did you do it? Was killing easy for you?"

Akame stopped staring straight ahead and turned to me "Not to begin with. With the ideas of killing in the name of justice, saying a statement, and time, I eased into it. Killing is easier now, but I wasn't killing for justice, I was killing under the false pretense of justice, killing people that weren't guilty, or were only guilty of being against the Empire, or guilty of being human. With the awareness of an assassin and a nagging doubt, I defected when I knew that what the Empire was doing wasn't right and Najenda managed to convince me to turn."

"Assassinating others might not be honorable, but it can be done with justice. It's not as if some of the people we're fighting even deserve an honorable fight, obtaining retribution is justice, even if it's in the name of assassination. What does killing mean for you?"

No answer. Maybe I'm prying too much.

I go on "I'm sorry, I guess that was too personal. You don't have to agree with me, either, I'm just saying."

Akame ventured "No, killing and death can be personal but it's also something very impersonal, death and killing are companions of everyone. Killing means a lot to me, but I'll tell you when the time comes."

I shrugged it off, changing topics "It's still weird. The world is so much bigger than I thought it would be. There's people way stronger than I am, too."

"I was exposed to the world at a young age."

"So I've heard. You're amazing, you know that?"

She looked at me in puzzlement.

I resume "You really are. Your speed, your finesse, your strength, your intelligence, your drive, your diligence..."

"Thank you. But you can improve to my height or greater if you try hard enough."

"That means more than you know, coming from you. Thank you." Not wanting to feel like a worthless, unaware sap since Akame has been comforting me this entire time I nudge her verbally "I've heard more from you now than just about anytime before now, would you like to talk about what you think of life? Trying to return the favor here."

"As expected, it was really hard and dark, it was for all of us who were sold into slavery and forced through trials. I don't know what to make of life. I want to believe in karma or some higher power, that some justice exists, but the more I saw, the less I believed that to be true. Maybe the only ability to bring the prime minister and his advocates to justice stems from karma gifted ability which was honed with enough hard work and training. I don't know, but either way, I do know that we can't sit by and pray that it works out in the end, I'm not going to stand idly by, hoping for the better. Hope has never by itself helped me or anyone else accomplish something."

"True, hope can give you a reason to go on but it's up to you to follow through."

Akame nodded and then gasped as I bear hugged her. Okay, I guess she wasn't expecting that but I didn't think she'd hug me anytime soon, I just want her to know that I'm there for her, that I'm her friend. Damn, this is a bit awkward.

I released her and went on, because it came to mind "That sword of yours, the one cut killer, do you know how strong it is?"

"Do you mean in terms of durability?"

"Yes."

"No. Though I can only suspect. This sword has been through many battles and the only maintenance required is oiling the weapon to prevent rust, which the blade seems susceptible to. As for the edge, it doesn't need to be sharpened. As a blacksmith you know that sharper blades are more prone to breaking, but this blade has been through many things that would have broken other swords without so much as a remaining bend in the blade, or blade chipping."

"I understand, what's the point of an imperial arms as a sword if it breaks or wears down too easily? Do you... mind if I hold it?"

"Tatsumi, that's really dangerous."

"I know, but... can I?"

Akame ponders for a moment and then very slowly unsheaths her sword. My heart picks up speed... maybe due to the fact that I don't want to accidentally touch and kill myself aside from just anticipation.

"Don't touch any part of the blade. Only the handle and be slow with this" Akame orders as she hands Murasame off, her grip on the rear end of the sword handle.

I slowly get a proper grip on the sword and I'm amazed by the fact that it feels as if this has the perfect weight and balance. This would be a fast sword that doesn't hold anyone back in terms of recovery speed after a strike. I step away from Akame and slowly swing the sword a few times. What I'm feeling is something other worldly. The weight of the universe is bearing down on me.

As I hand off the sword to Akame, I pay my respects "This is an amazing sword. I can feel the power and presence residing in it once I'm holding it. Thanks." That was totally heat of the moment and right after doing that, I realize I shouldn't have done it. I've never asked someone to hold their teigu. I don't really have a habit of asking people to hold their weapons either.

Akame looked less tense once the sword was back in its sheath. She must really think I'm a rascal. I sit down, hands and arms over knees. She follows suit. We were both just staring ahead into the cloaked forest. Above us, the stars glimmer.

"Akame, I had a widow tell me something in my village once, which I thought of when I completed a few missions here. My two best friends were Ieyasu and Sayo. I was closer to Sayo but we were all best friends. I did notice that they were closer together in the romantic sense. It made me happy, they found someone else in the world, they found each other. In this circumstance, though, I don't know how it would happen. Maybe someone would find more reason to be with another right now when everything is on the line, life can end at any moment, you won't get another chance, but on the other hand, you have more to lose with everything on the line if you are really close- that romantically and intimately connected with someone. That thing... the widow told me was 'it is better to have loved and lost than to never have loved at all', do you believe that?"

No answer.

"You aren't giving me anything to work with here." I laugh "But, that's okay, you don't have to. If you would be more happy with someone or you want that, I hope you get it. You really deserve it, really. You're so skilled, smart and beautiful, too."

"Tatsumi..."

"I'll see you later- and remember, even if I'm not the strongest, I'll always come save you." Clasping her sholder, I shake her, smile and then walk off. Staying behind, Akame continues sitting. She's such a breathtaking girl.

Suddenly I'm hit by a memory, my movement halts. Recently, conspicuously on a desk, I found what I think were song lyrics;

"_Your eyes look empty, just what is it that you want to say?_

_Your afterimage floats away, away disappears into nothingness_

_Please don't hold me back, I know your kindness lacks any responsibility_

_If I can't be stronger, I have no reason to live_

_So just break me already_

_Love makes my heart grow brittle _

_So gentle it threatens to crush it_

_Of the weaknesses I've never shown anyone_

_One has come tumbling out_

_I've persevered through every sort of pain_

_But I didn't want to know this feeling_"

That... does it fit Akame?


End file.
